Me quede sin nada
by VeronicaGraterol
Summary: Edward se fue en luna nueva, pero a los 2 meses Bella se entera de que tiene una enfermedad terminal. ¿Edward llegara a tiempo para salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

Edward se fue

Edward se fue

Edward se fue

Es todo lo que mi cerebro piensa en estos últimos 2 meses desde ese fatídico día en el que me dijo "No te quiero" de esa manera tan fría, que solo consiguió romperme el corazón

Des de que se fue mi corazón no tiene motivos para latir. Mas de 20 veces he pensado en dejarme morir, dejarme vencer por este gran dolor que me apodera cada vez que pienso en el, pero antes de hacer algo me recuerdo de Charlie, Renee, Phil solo por ellos me mantengo sobreviviendo, no puedo decir que estoy viva por que si estuviera viva quisiera ver un nuevo día, pensaría en un futuro será una persona normal, pero sé que eso nunca lo voy a lograr sé que aunque lo intente no voy a poder olvidar a ese vampiro tan perfecto, ese que en algún momento me dijo "Te Amo", cuando me decía eso mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, solo así conseguía tener una vida, yo pensaba que iba a tener un futuro con el, que quizás solo quizás él me amaba lo suficiente como para transformarme y as i pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos, o aunque sea unos 60 años para demostrarle todo mi amor y sé que en ese tiempo no se lo demostraría lo suficiente que todavía quedaría amor para el.

Ya Charlie se estaba cansando d verme así, yo trato de sonreí pero sé que él se da cuenta de que no estoy feliz, para nada y por eso se refugia en su sillón viendo esos juegos repetidos.

Esa noche, me sentí muy mal tenia una ganas inmensas de vomitar y cuando lo hice en vez de ver vomito normal lo que vi me aterro

Sangre

Ese olor a oxido me estaba empezando a marear y luego todo se volvió negro

3 Días después

Me levante de mi cama sin ánimos de nada, otra vez. He dado vueltas toda la noche.

Camino hacia la sala y no veo nada raro los mismos muebles viejos, el televisor apagado, la lámpara tirada en el suelo rota, hasta el vaso lleno de refresco que esta ahí desde ese trágico día.

Luego de que me desmaye mi padre oyó cuando me caí ya que al caerme yo choque con la puerta y me di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, Charlie se levanto y se cayo la lámpara en ese momento "es tan torpe como yo" me decía mi misma, luego Charlie forzó la puerta del baño hasta que esta cedió, me cargo hasta la patrulla sin mas miramientos a la casa o al baño y llegamos al hospital caso 5 minutos después, por la velocidad y por la hora, en la noche todas las personas en un pueblo están durmiendo o haciendo lo que sea pero en sus casas y mas en Forks que es tan tranquilo, en el hospital le dijeron que tenia una enfermedad terminal

Ebola

Al parecer es un virus que no se saben muy bien sus síntomas y que se presentan diferentes en cada persona, le dijeron que por mis muestras de sangre tal vez tenga 1 mes de vida, si tomo muchos medicamentos, sino tal vez tenga cuanto mucho 2 semanas.

Mas tarde ese día Charlie llamo a Renee y le conto todo desde el desmayo hasta de la enfermedad y Renee tomo el primer vuelo para acá. Ya estaba amaneciendo debían ser cuanto mucho las 3AM Renee llego junto a Phil a las 5AM y Charlie los fue a recogen al aeropuerto pero por mi mala suerte o el destino que se han empeñado en hacerme sufrir hasta lo mas profundo un conductor ebrio iba a mas de 100KH y embistió a mi padre, a mi madre y ha su esposo cuando llegaron los demás policías y ambulancias ya mis padres y Phil estaban muertos.

Yo despertó ese mismo día al mediodía. Cuando desperté las enfermeras se esmeraron e hacerme sentir bien, en tener todo arreglado y me veían con lastima, eso no me gusto y cuando, le pregunte al doctor de guardia que pasaba el me conto lo de mi enfermedad y lo de mis padres y en ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Edward "hazlo por Charlie".

Ya Charlie no estaba, ni mi madre, ni Phil. Esa misma noche hice el pequeño funeral, recibí muchísimos pésames de todo el pueblo, sé que me he quedado sola, no tengo a nadie, ni a mis padres ni al amor de mi vida y ha mis amigos yo misma los aleje con mi actitud. Cuando estaba Edward solo pasaba mi tiempo con el y cuando él se fue me aislé de todos, no les hablaba, ellos se querían acercar a mi y yo lo s rehuía no salía con ellos.

Hoy en la mañana llamo una vecina de mi mama preguntando donde esta ella y yo le digo que esta muerta que murió ayer por que un borracho embistió el carro donde estaba mi papa, mama y Phil, yo sé que los pésames que me dio eran falsos que todo lo que me dijo era mentira

Mi vida ahora se reduce a empacar todo, guardarlo en cajas y venderlo. No quiero nada que me ate a esta desdichada vida, donde todo me trae recuerdos de mi infancia que antes no me dolían pero ahora si, y hoy me pregunto ¿porque no fui buena hija?, ¿Por qué no pude darles una Bella sonriente y feliz antes de morir? Lo que les deje en sus recuerdos fue una Bella triste y deprimida por que su novio la acababa de dejar en un bosque tirada como un perro

Termine de arreglar todo en cajas en la noche y como un sándwich, sé que me hace daño mi mala alimentación y sumándole que no tomo mis medicamentos moriré rápido, pero aunque para muchos esto sea malo, para mi esta bien, no quiero sufrir mas quiero dejar de sentir esta opresión en mi pecho cada vez que recuerdo a Edward, a su familia, a Charlie, a Renee, a Phil y ha todas las personas que quiero.

Me estoy dejando morir poco a poco, mi vida se va consumiendo cada vez mas rápido y con esos últimos pensamientos me levanto del mueble y me voy a acostar de nuevo en esa cama, esa en la que alguna ve estuvo ese mi gran amor, el mas grande que podre tener, mi primero y mi ultimo amor.

Otra monótona mañana, me levanto me aseo y me pongo un mono cómodo, una camisa verde claro me recojo el pelo en una coleta y bajo a tomar algo, las pesadillas en toda la noche no se fueron primero estaba en un bosque como el día en que Edward me dejo y de entre los arboles apareció un gran lobo y luego otro y otro hasta que habían 5 lobos a mi alrededor y ellos se me quedan viéndome gruñendo como echándome la culpa de algo y de la nada al frente de mi esta Victoria y Laurent y Victoria se acerca de dice "Pareja por pareja" y se abalanza contra mi, al igual que los lobos ese momento me despertaba

No entiendo porque ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo ser feliz o medianamente normal. Muchas veces me recrimino por dentro ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? Tener una vida medianamente feliz no estoy pidiendo otro amor, yo sé que mi único amor es y será siempre Edward

Después de tomar un vaso de leche veo el correo, hay muchas cartas de gente de Phoenix dándome el pésame, las dejo en la mesa y luego veré que hacer con ellas. Reviso el calendario hoy me quedan 7 días de vida probablemente, tal vez sea menos.

5 días después…

Hoy estoy en un hotel, vendí la casa de Charlie y la de Renee yo todo lo material que tenían solo me quede con un pequeño bolso, ropa vieja y una foto de mi cumpleaños que conseguí bajo las tablas de mi cuarto, seguramente él la puso hay.

El dinero que conseguí vendiendo todo lo done a fundaciones y para mi sorpresa cuando fui al banco a buscar lo que quedaba en mi cuenta para la universidad vi muchísimo dinero y saque todo ese dinero y había más de 50,000$ y una carta de Renee dirigida a mí que decía:

Bella:

Hija, el día que tengas esta carta creo que sea una de los mas felices de tu vida, vas a la universidad y sé que no querrás tomar este dinero pero no te puedes negar, este dinero era de mis padres, tus abuelos esos que nunca conociste, pero no por las razones que te dije, ellos nunca murieron antes de que tu nacieras, a ellos no les gusto que yo saliera embarazada tan joven o que me casara tan joven, pero ellos nunca aceptaron eso, me negaron como hija y por eso me quede en Forks con tu padre mientras ellos se iban a viajar por el mundo porque ellos eran multimillonarios, yo perdí mucho cuando decidí quedarme con tu padre, pero te gane a ti hija querida, ellos no me entregaron este dinero fue una de las amas de llaves de su casa que me conto que ellos habían muerto y me dejaron una carta donde decía que se arrepentían en los mas profundo de sus seres haberme negado como hija y haberse negado a conocerte, que murieron juntos con su agonía por una enfermedad terminal llamada Ebola.

Hija te amo en lo más profundo de mí ser. Se feliz

Renee

Luego de que leí esa carta me di cuenta de que estaba llorando unas gruesas lágrimas y Salí a donar todo eso, todo lo que pague fue un día más en ese hotel y todo lo demás lo done a varia fundaciones, hospitales, albergues.

Esa noche dormí con más pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente escribí cartas a las personas que mas quería, sé que tal vez nunca lo lean pero tengo que despedirme de alguna manera, y así comencé a escribir

Edward:

Mi amor, sé que tal vez me dijiste que tal vez me quisiste pero yo te ame muchísimo, mas de lo que cualquier humano podría amar a alguien. Solo espero que seas feliz y que nunca te culpes de mi muerte, tú no tienes la culpa de que este enferma o que este sufriendo en todo caso tu solo me trajiste algunos momentos de felicidad a mi desdichada vida.

Te amo y siempre te amaren, aunque tú no lo hagas

Siempre Tuya Bella Swan

Después de escribirla la guarde en un sobre y la puse sobre la cama y me dispuse a escribir la carta de Alice

Alice:

Mi mejor amiga, quizás la única verdadera que tuve, no se porque no te despediste de mi, pero yo quiero despedirme de ti, sé que mi tiempo de vida es corto y que tu tal vez solo veas mi ultima decisión. Siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga. Solo te quiero decir que seas feliz con Jasper con tu Jazz.

Tu Amiga Bella

Luego la guarde en un sobre y la puse sobre la cama y escribí la carta a todos los Cullen

Familia Cullen:

Siempre los veré como mi familia, a ti Esme eres como mi segunda madre, la que me entiende la que me cocinaba , la que estaba ahí para mi cuando mas la necesite, Carlisle mi doctor el medico mas brillante de todos el que me sanaba cada caída, cada tropiezo el que tal vez hubiera conseguido la cura de mi enfermedad, el que tal vez me hubiera sanado, pero ya es muy tarde ya no queda tiempo, ese tiempo que tuve con todos ustedes se fue y no volverá, ya no me queda otra esperanza que o sea morir. Emmett siempre te querré como a un hermano mayor ese que me protege que se burla de mí y de mi constante torpeza solo te deseo felicidad, alegrías y que no sientas pena por mí, por que al final de todo cuando muera me voy a sentir mejor que como me siento de viva. Rosalie sé que no teníamos una buena relación, no se el porqué de tu odio hacia mi ni se porque nunca te guste como novia para tu hermano perol o que te quiero decir es que espero tu felicidad así como espero la de todos los Cullen así como deseo la tuya Jasper, no quiero que te culpes por lo que paso, sé que aunque no hubiera pasado Edward en algún momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que ni soy buena para el así que lo único que les deseo a todos es que sean felices, que se llenen de dicha y que continúen su larga eternidad sin mi, que me olviden y que vivan como si yo nunca hubiese existido, me despido de ustedes con la esperanza que todos lean las cartas que les estoy dejando, que sepan que aunque yo no estaré mas en el mundo ustedes será muy felices de eso no hay duda, nunca se dejen vencer como lo hice yo, ustedes si tienen algo por que vivir

Se despide con mucho cariño Isabella Marie Swan

La guarde y puse sobre la cama con las demás y cuando veo la hora son Las 5pm me baño como algo muy ligero y me acuesto.

Me levante al siguiente día comí algo pequeño y tome un taxi hasta una carretera y me dispuse a caminar hasta el bosque, cuando llevaba 2 horas empecé a perder la consciencia y me desmaye.

Cuando vi mi reloj habían pasado 3 horas y ya era tarde y empecé a caminar otra vez.

Cuando llegue al claro ya estaba amaneciendo, me puse tras de un árbol en la sombra.

Hoy es mi último día de vida y lo voy a pasar recordando, dejando salir esos recuerdos que me traen tanto dolor, esas promesas o cumplidas, esos te amo olvidados y negados de la manera más cruel.

Y así en lágrimas me empecé a ir y perdí la consciencia por última vez y allí se fue mi última respiración.

Pov Edward

Hace 2 meses deje a el amor de mi existencia, solo quiero que sea feliz, que tenga una vida humana normal, que vaya a la universidad, que se case, que tenga los hijos que nunca podrá tener conmigo.

Toda la familia se encuentra en Alaska con los Denali, todos estábamos tristes pero tratábamos de disimularlo, el que peor lo pasa es Jasper el recibe todas las emociones de nosotros, Alice no es la misma no sale a comprar ropa, solo se sienta a ver el horizonte y caza cada vez menos todo lo que hace aparte de eso es reprocharme que por mi dejo a su amiga, a su mejor amiga, siempre supe que me lo iba a reprochar pero nunca pensé que yo también sufriría tanto.

A pesar de mi sufrimiento no me arrepiento de haber pasado los mejores momentos de mi existencia con ella.

Alice ha estado "ciega" porque los chuchos ya se empezaron ha convertir en lobos. Salgo de mi cuarto y voy a cazar

Voy a cazar le digo a Carlisle y Esme que están en la saca hablando con Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar.

¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – me orece Tanya pero declino su oferta, en su mente solo hay cosas románticas entre ella y yo, ella no entiende que yo solo voy a amar a Isabella Swan, la única mujer que me ha logrado cautivar con su sencillez, bondad, pureza.

Luego de cazar regreso a la casa. Y Carlisle da un anuncio

Chicos ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí así que nos vamos a Londres.

Así comenzamos la mudanza, los arreglos legales y todo y duramos 2 semanas en trasladarnos y cuando estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto Alice tuvo una visión pero no me dejo verla.

Cuando acabo la visión y le iba a preguntar que fue lo que vio salió corriendo a velocidad humana y compro 7 pasajes para Forks

Alice ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le reclame yo- no entiendes que tiene que seguir con su vida humana - agregue

Edward mira – dijo y me enseño la visión. Era Bella en un funeral pequeño y decía que el funeral era para Charlie, Renee y Phil y luego aparecía Bella caminando al bosque con un chequeo medico en la mano que decía 1 mes de vida y varias imágenes de Bella en las que incumplía los medicamentos y todo. Yo sabia que significaba eso, Bella podría estar muerta, pero y ¿si tal vez llegamos a tiempo?

Hijo, ¿Qué le paso a Bella? – pregunto Carlisle

Bella podría estar muerta ahora – dije desgarrándome de dolor por dentro

Así comenzamos nuestro viaje a Forks. No nos importaba nada corrimos hacia donde Alice vio a Bella, me sorprendí cuando llegamos. Era nuestro claro, me trajo tantos recuerdos, nuestro primer beso, tantas veces que le jure amor, cuando estuvimos juntos.

Nos percatamos de un olor extraño, tal vez un animal pero al acercarnos veo una figura humana, me acerque y la vi. Era Bella, era ella mi Bella.

La toque y no reacciono, estaba fría.

¡Bella! , Mi amor reacciones por favor perdóname por se r un estúpido por pensar que lo mejor para ti era estar lejos de mi perdóname – decía yo al cuerpo sin vida de mi Bella

La abrace no se por cuanto tiempo, pero mi familia me quería alejar de ella.

¡No por favor no me alejen mas de ella, ella es mi todo!, no me alejen de ella por favor – imploraba que no me alejaran de ella pero Jasper y Emmett me agarraron los brazos mientras Carlisle la revisaba

_Lo siento hijo – pensó Carlisle _

Bella esta muerta- dijo

Mi pobre niña – pensaba Esme

Mi hermanita, yo quiero a mi hermanita por favor devuélvanme la me voy a portar bien y dejar de decir cosas tontas si quieren les doy mi play pero no se lleven a mi hermanita – pensaba Emmett

Todos pensabas cosas como esas, pero nadie podía sentir el dolor que yo sentía.

Ella era todo para mí, la humana que yo mas AME, AMO Y SEGUIRE AMANDO siempre.

Chicos miren esto – dijo Carlisle apuntando hacia un bolso que tenia un olor reciente de mi Bella

La primera que reacciono fue Rosalie que lo abrió y solo encontró algo de ropa y 4 papeles y uno de esta tenia un sello de hospital Carlisle vio ese y lo tomo y al leerlo nos dijo

Bella tenía una enfermedad terminal, podría haber vivido más tiempo, pero al no tener una alimentación balaceada y no tomar medicamentos murió. – dijo con la voz quebrada

Y estos otros dicen Edward, Alice y Familia Cullen – dijo Rosalie leyendo lo que decía al frente de cada carta

Todos nos fuimos a la casa, y Emmett cargo el cuerpo de mi Bella, le íbamos a dar un lugar de descanso digno de ella.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Carlisle leyó el que decía Familia Cullen

…..

Luego de leerlo Esme empezó a sollozar al igual que todos

Chicos creo que ustedes deben de leer solos estas ultimas cartas – dijo Carlisle entregándonos nuestras cartas a Alice y ha mi

Me fui a mi cuarto a leer mi carta

Me senté en el diván y la abrí

…..

Cuando termine de leerla me quería morir. ¡Bella pensaba que yo no la amaba!, sé que yo se lo dije pero no pensé que lo aceptara tan rápido o que me amara tanto, siempre pensé que me olvidaría

Al terminar de leerla salí de mi cuarto para encontrarme a Alice llorando sujetada de los brazos de Jasper y de Emmett gritando "te voy a matar" o cosas por el estilo

Luego de 2 horas de sollozos fui al bosque a hacer lo que en realidad calmara el dolor que tengo en mi muerto corazón, a reunirme con mi Bella, a por lo menos verla convertida en ángel mientras yo me voy al mas profundo de los infiernos.

Cruce la línea que divide el territorio de los Cullen con los lobos y de la nada aparecieron 5 lobos, se abalanzaron encima de mí y todo se volvió negro

Así fue como mi corazón dejo de sufrir.


	2. Muchas Gracias

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en este One-Shot, agradezco de todo corazón sus Favorite Story, sus Review que cada dia se hacen mas…

Les dejo una pequeña pista de mi próximo One Shot. Tiene que ver con el video de una canción de Lasso, nuevo cantante venezolano.

De nuevo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO.


End file.
